The transmission of data (such as media data) from a source device to a sink device involves the establishment of a data stream between the source device and the sink device, and possibly through one or more intermediary devices. Among multiple available connection paths via one or more devices, a data path through which the data stream is established can be selected based on information about topology of the network (i.e., arrangements of each device within the network and interconnections between devices). However, in certain network, topology of the network is subject to frequent changes. For example, a new connection may be established between two devices, or an existing connection may be interrupted in the network. Without identifying a current topology of the network, selecting a data path based on outdated information about the network topology may result in an inaccurate solution.